Change
by You Only Live Twice
Summary: Lets just say that Ziva and Tony did not meat when Ziva was assigned to kill Ari.they met when they were 17, when Ziva ran away from Mossod, and she goes and lives with her mother, and meets Tony. TIVA!
1. Chapter 1

Escape 

Too long had I lived under my father and his rules. Too long had I trained. Too long I have learned to not feel. I needed a change, agents everyone wishes I needed a change.

So l leave. My father is furious he gives me a long and boring argument that I only half hear and comprehend. My mind is sent, my bags are packed and my ticket is bought, and waiting for me to board the plane.

"You cannot do this to Mossod Ziva" he screamed at me.

"I can do whatever I want, and Mossod can live on and prosper without me." I snapped back at my father's statement.

"You have nowhere to go Ziva. You have not place but Mossod! Would you leave Mossod?" My father, but more of the director part of him showing when he spoke, more like screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I don't care; I can go anywhere I want!" I said those words then I turned carelessly to leave and I said over my shoulder "And Papa don't come looking for me, it will only cause you pain." Then I left his office and returned to the top floor lobby. I grabbed my tattered old back pack and walked out the front doors to the open air of a Tel Aviv afternoon.

I navigated my way to my car outside the Mossod building, which I parked conveniently on the street and I got in. I drove directly to the air port, I must have run about 4 red lights which I had run over 200 in my life time and I am only 17. I parked on a side lot and got my bags out of the trunk and proceeded to the security station.

I got passed the security with ease, I just had to show my Mossod badge and my gun and I went right through, no questions asked. Just how I like it.

The wait for the plane felt endless. I kept glancing over my shoulder to make sure that I was not being followed. After a half hour of that I decided that I was paranoid and no one was going to come looking for me. I was rather surprised because knowing my father he would have sent the entire Mossod out looking for me. But he did not he respected my wish for once in my life.

Although he might have wanted me to get a head start, but how long could he search be postponed?

He knew that I was the best and never made me forget it. He was proud of me on a professional level only, I was a full Mossod Officer and I was only 17. That is just the sort of thing that he is proud of me for, the other things that I do is extra that he thinks is worthless. .

I boarded the plane and I remembered how long flights from Tel Aviv can be they are really, really long. When the plane finally landed in New York City it was almost 2 o'clock pm. I thought to myself, if get out of here by 3 I should make it to my designation by 5pm. Although customs took way too long. The stupid customs people did not think that I was Mossod; A) they thought I was too young B) they did not know what Mossod was and C) they thought that I was a terrorist. All those options are not the best thing to say about me but I bet they thought it any way.

After almost 45 minutes of yelling at them in Hebrew, which I did to confuse them, I finally go to pick up the car that I had arranged. I rented a red convertible mustang. It was a fast car and it drove very well for my taste of cars.

I drove through the crowded New York City streets until I got onto the high way. I did not get pulled over once which was good because I did not want to charm my way out of my first speeding ticket already, and my trip had just started. After that it did not take very long to get to the address that I had found with the Mossod issue laptop I had.

The street with house and cars lining the streets were very large. The houses were huge, at least from the side that was facing the streets. But I knew that the other way was million dollar views of the ocean and the beach. I looked at ever house number, 49, 47,45,43,41, that was it. I pulled into the driveway, already parked in it was a light chocolate brown convertible. At the house next door I could see more expensive looking cars in the drive way.

I climbed out of the car and walked to the front door, I knocked. When the door opened it looked like I was looking into a mirror, although the woman on the other side looked older but you could still see the resemblance between mother and daughter.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the woman asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"You might not remember me but I am Ziva. I am your daughter, I think the last time you say was when I was 2 then you left my father and Israel." I answered calmly, although my mother's expression was very different than how I imagined it.

"Ziva, Ziva David, is that you? You look so different than I imagined, come in, come in" she answered, she looked happy so that must be good.

"Thank you" I entered into a very large family room, with a huge bay window facing the amazing beach.

"So Ziva, I have not seen you for 15 years. Don't mind me asking but why you are here?" she asked and her puzzled expression returned to her face.

"I know that I should have called first but… I was wondering if I could stay with you, only for some time." I said hopefully.

"I don't want to be rude but why would you want to do that? And my only child is always welcome at my home." She said and a smile was painted on her face.

"Um, well you remember my father. He is the Director of Mossod and he is sort of pushing me into some things that I would rather never be pushed into in my life time. So I left and you are the only person that I really know out of Mossod so I came here. And my dad hates you so he would never come looking for me here."

"All right Ziva you can stay, I am always looking for some more company, let me show you to your room, do you want to grab your bags?"

"Yeah let me go grab them from inside the car." I walked outside and I felt that someone was staring at me. I looked around but I saw no one. I whispered to myself "Just getting use to America Ziva, calm down" then I got my bags and locked the car and returned to the beach house.

When I reentered the house my mom said "Wow you pack light."

Well I don't own every much, most of my clothes are for training and all, and they are not every good in the city or at the beach. Although my father restricts me from buying most cloths. " I said

"He still is, well if you need new cloths just tell me, I have mountains of them and we can always go shopping."

"Thank you…"

"Oh you can call me Becky, I am not big on formality and I don't want to seam really old. I still can't believe that you are here, I feel it I have not seen you in at least 20 years and I never really expected to ever see you again."

"What do you mean?"

"I just expected your father to have…kept you from leaving; he is quite the control freak." Then we both laughed.

"Oh yeah there is that, can I see my room now, I am rather tired." I said, although I was not one bit tired, in Mossod we were trained to adjust aromatically to the time zone that we would be in. Otherwise it might blow our cover; it is not really hard to find a few extremely tired people that are trained to kill.

"Oh yes follow me." She grabbed one of my lighter bags and walked rapidly through the hallways. "For some back ground I am a layer, this is a 4 bedroom 3 ½ bathroom beach front property. There are 2 bedroom and bath rooms on the top level, but you will be on the 2nd floor and I am on the 3rd." By this time we were standing in a small hall way with 2 doors and a stair case.

"One of the bedrooms is facing the street and the other is facing the beach, so you can have either. No one else but me lives here. And my office is upstairs…so I will leave you to unpack and I am up stairs if you need me."

"Thank you Becky, I really mean it." We bid goodbye and went our separate ways. My bedroom was huge; one entire wall was windows facing the ocean and the beach. There was a large king size bed that stood ageist one of the walls. A dresser, desk, and a couch and other peaces of furniture were placed in the room. There was 2 doors one lead to a huge bathroom, and the other was a huge closet that my supply of clothes would look ever smaller then when I was a Mossod.

I unpacked my things very carefully. I hid the array of weapons that I had brought with me then I went down stairs.

"Do you like your room Ziva?" Becky asked as I entered the kitchen.

"It is perfect; it has a much better view than I would think. Thanks again." I said cheerfully.

"Any time. There are a few things that we should talk about before anyone gets too comfortable. And the sooner I saw them the better I will feel." I nodded and she continued. "First, we need to get you a new real car not like the one that you rented, your own car. We can get that tomorrow and return the other car that you have. Also I want to make sure that you will be OK when I am not home, you will be alone."

"Oh yeah, considering most of my life I have been alone it should be fine." I said, I had been alone when my roommate at the Mossod rooms was not there, she was always out with guys, although it was agents the rules."

"Great and the last thing is your schooling. I know that it is summer but if you stay we have to enroll you soon so you can get a spot in the senior class."

"Um, I completed my GED when I was either 14 or 15. Then I went to college for a few months then I started training full time."

"All right cool. I am going to order Pizza want any?"

"I like plain thanks." Then I stepped out to the deck and Becky was ordering. "Why did I not grow up here instead of there?" I mumbled to myself and looked out to the vast ocean.

20 minutes later the pizza was at the house and Becky and I ate in silence. Then cleaned up in silence, then we both left to go to our separate rooms. I am pretty sure that she has no idea how she is going to work this parenting thing. But a Mossod assassin is not that hard to take care of.

I got in my bed leaving the shades open so that I could see the moon light and right before I fell asleep I felt like I was being watched again.


	2. Corvette

Corvette

I woke later then I would usually would, I climbed out of bed and get dressed and went downstairs. Becky was waiting in the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee in her hand. "Morning Ziva, are you ready to go?"It took me a minute to realize what she was talking about.

"Yes, lets go." We drove into the town near the beach house and returned the car that I had rented in New York City. Then we drove in Becky's car to a car dealership.

By the way that Becky looked at every car we looked at I could tell that she was a huge car fan. After a few hours of looking we both settled on a 2007 Cherrolet Convertte Convertible. I did not really care what car I got, only if it was fast. Although from the large price tag that the car had I knew that Becky had a lot of money and she was not afraid to use or show how much she had. After we both left the dealership Becky needed to go to a meeting so I went back to the house.

I got home and parked my cat and went inside to get some running clothes on. When I returned and was about to start my run there was a boy, about my age standing on the deck next door staring at my car.

He was at first staring at my new shinny red car but then his focus changed from the car to me after I closed the beach house screen door. After that he walked his deck stares and started to walk towards me. He was tall, athletic build with light brown hair.

"Hay do you live there?" The boy called over to me and pointed at the upscale beach house that I had just exited.

"Yeah as of last night, I moved in with Becky."

"Really Becky only really gets clients to come to her house at the beach, how do you know her? The boy asked again.

"I would say that I am an important client. I am her daughter. Let's just say that I got bored with living with my father so I came here." I said confidently, and mater of factly. I was starting to get annoyed; I did not like people who asked too many questions of me or any one I knew. And I guess my face could show it because he read it on my face.

"I don't think we got off on the right foot, I am Tony DiNozzo" He said and extended his hand to me.

"Italian, yes? And what foot are we talking about?" as I spoke I could see a smile run across his face.

"Yes and getting off on the right foot is just a saying. And what is your name, Ms mysterious girl who appeared yesterday and now has the new car and a beach house." Tony said and I could tell that he was abservire, which was going to be a problem in my life.

"Ziva" I said and stopped before I could tell Tony my last name.

"Does Ziva have a last name; I usually like to know who I hang out with and all. And do you plan to stay very long or are you just one of the day or two people then you leave?"

"I am Ziva David and I plan to stay around as long as I like, what about you Tony? And who said that we were going to be 'hanging out' at all?"

"I said that we will be hanging out because you seam nice and all the other kids are not here, they all had other plans. And to your other question, I do intend on staying around, at least I have for the past 15 or 16 summers. Well it is either the beach or in New York City and I would be staying with my workaholic dad who I have not really seen in a few months, I get this house and cars and money and we both call in even"

"I would think that you would love all the attention that you would get from being rich in New York City?" I observed.

"Nope I hate it; in school I am considered 'popular' and a 'jock' but I really hate all that stuff. I mean I am good at sports I just wish I could do them without all the props that the whole sports guy comes with." I just nodded then Tony spoke again. "How old are you Ziva?"

"Around 17 years old." I told him.

"You say that like you are unsure about your age." In reality I knew that I was 17 years old but all the undercover that I had done, I got mixed up with fact and fiction. I could tell that Tony was digging for answers and I did not like that at all. I wanted people to know as little about me as possible, and Tony was going to make it hard for me to keep my Mossod life a secret from him. Although today I felt different I felt like I could let him into my life just a bit.

"I am sure, it's just I finished high school and sometimes I…am perceived as older or younger than I really am."

"So you are like in collage." I could see that this conversation diving into the depths of my life made him happy so I continued.

"Something like that, I have to go but we should get together some time come see me or here is my number." I said and handed him a slip of paper, then started walking towards the road. I looked back and the smile that spread across Tony's was enough happiness until I would see him next.

The pure happiness that I have felt sense I have been here has been more then I had ever had. And while I have been here I have broken almost all the rules that my Father and Mossod have made a part of the 15 or 16 years of member a member of Mossod.

I took a very long run to clear my mind. While I was running I was very surprized that one one was following me yet. The concept was relatively new to me because I grew up with Mossod and all the missions. When I got home I took a short shower then got dressed and went down to the deck with a book in hand.

Tony was sitting on his also, he was glancing over at me, hoping that I would not see him. I sat down and started reading and it did not take very long for him to join me.

"How was your run?" Tony asked as he took a seat next to me.

It was fine, at least it was better then how I run in Isrial because..." I caut muself odd before I could say what I was thinking.

"Because of what? And what is that mark on your hand?"

"Oh nothing." then I showed him my left wrist. "And this is a scorpion, beautiful yet deadly, yes?"

"Yes, why do you have it?" What was I going to say, it is a tattoo to mark that i was my fathers child. Every valuable person in my family had one, I was the only one with a scorpion, it is so that anyone can tell me apart, if the time calls for it.

"Because it is what constellation I am, you know in the stars Tony"

"I knew that already. Do you have any more tattoos that you can show me?"

"None, one is enough for me, and it hurt like hell when I got it when I was 3, I said that I would never get another one."

"You were 3 when you got that tattoo?"

"Yes I did."

"Wow, so any way the reason that I came over here was to ask you if you wanted to come and watch a move and have dinner at my place?" Tony asked like a gentle man.

" Sure, let me leave a note for Becky." I walked inside the house and wrote a note to Becky saying that I would be with Tony then I rejoined Tony on the deck to walk across the connected driveway to his house. "So what movie are we going to watch?" I asked.

"A James Bond original." I was very confused and that emotion played across my face.

"What is a James Bond?" I asked him.

"You don't know who 007 is?" I shook my head now even more confused. "James Bond or 007 is a British spy who always ends up with the girl in the end."

"Then what is 007?"

"007 is what he has, it is able to kill with out bing put in jail." Tony said. Although I sort of disagreed with him because I was an assassin and I never went to jail and I have killed more people in my teen years then most people do in a lifetime.

"I don't think that I have ever seen it before, I am relatively new to America and her customs like movies and all the social things." I said as we entered his house.

"Well we will change that by the end of the summer won't we Ms. David?" Tony said and we entered a movie room that had couches and a huge screen tv, I had only seen ones like that when I was in Mossod and I was being breffed on a 1st class ops.

"My dad thinks that he ignores my so he gives me all this stuff, the beach house, huge tv, and any thing that I want. He things that all the stuff will make me happy. My mom died when I was 2 and he still thinks that I am depressed about it. And in return for all the stuff he stays at work all the time so he might just forget and it never really happens, he does not like seeing me because I look so much like her." Tony said and looked away from the eye contact that we had.

"Wow and I though my dad was bad." I said not exactly wanting to dive into my past but of course he did dive.

"Why what did you dad do?"

"Nothing that bad, he kept me from my mother and me having a normal life by sending me off the barding school. That is why I graduated so quickly and I gave a very high IQ." I told him coolly. I wanted to keep Tony from knowing what kind of life I had before I came here and met him.

We watched and finished the move and ate dinner and by the time we finished the second movie it was almost 9:00 pm.

"Sorry Tony, I have to go. But I will see you tomorrow, yes?" I asked as I rose from the couch.

"Yes well I hope so will." he walked me out and kissed me on the cheek before I headed out into the pitch black humid night of living by the beach.


	3. Friends

Friends

I walked into the house after coming back from Tony's house. I walked in the kitchen and Becky was waiting with a hot hot cup of coffee in front of her. When she noticed me watching her she looked up and said "Where have you been?" she said trying to sound angry.

"I left a note, and I was sitting around with Tony who lives next door." As I spoke I saw a smile paint it's self on Becky's face.

"It is hanging out, and I am so happy for you Ziva, Tony is a really nice boy to be friends with." Then she walked over and gave me a small hug. This was so different, if Becky was my father I would have a black eye by not but my father was not Becky.

"You are?!" I asked very surprised.

"Yes orcoures, you have a friend and you have been her for one day. And that is how I differ from your father. He discourages friend making am I right?"

"Yes, I only really am with other people my age... well I am never really around them because I am always several levels higher then them, in school and in training." Becky just shook her head.

"So I am going to my office if you need anything and get to know Tony, he is really a nice boy and you guys will get along very well and watch his back and he will watch yours."

"Right, and is he looking after me or something in the future, because I really don't think that a Mossod assassin needs help looking out for her back. I can do that all by myself Becky."

"I know that you can, just remember what I said, night." she said then she walked away to the private stares that lead to her office. A few minutes later I walked up stares to my room and fell asleep.

I woke early the next morning and went for a long run. When I go back Becky had left for another meeting so I was home alone. I grabbed my book that I was reading yesterday and went to sit out on the deck.

After some time Tony came over to me. "Hay Zee -vah what are you reading?" Tony asked flashing a huge smile.

" A romance novel." As I spoke Tony took the book from me and looked at it funny.

"Ziva this is not in English, maybe if you read books in English then maybe you would know American customs."

"This is one of my favorite books and it is in Hebrew. And maybe I don't want to learn American customs" I said to Tony.

"Why do you read in Hebrew Zi?"

"Because that is one of the languages that I speak fluently and I lived in Israel and that is what they speak there. And I do not mess up with silly little grammar errors. Also I wanted to ask you, has Becky talked to you about watching me when she was away and stuff, and me watching you?"

"Yeah, I think that she said something like that yesterday. Se goes away a lot so she might just want you to have a friend. Although I really don't think that you need looking after Ziva."

"And what gives you that idea Tony?"

"How you walk and carry yourself and how you talk and how you try not to revile anything about yourself." Wow he knew me. "And you are proud but ashamed at the same time, and it looks like you don't exactly trust most people." He had nailed me, I could read people like that maybe a little better but mostly the same. But that is because I am Mossod, but Tony is a popular sports jock from a very pricey school in New York City. He probably guessed, yeah that was a really lucky guess to nail a professional killer. Now I wanted to know the chance of him knowing.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking. When we both got hungry we went over to his house and ate pizza and watched more of his vast collection on movies. Today we switch from spy movie to the Titanic. It was sad but my Mossod training kicked in again and I did not cry. I was taught not to but hold in my emotions and find a different way to release them, mine usually doing target practice.

This night was perfect. I am pretty sure that I am 'falling for', as Americans say it for Tony. Could I even let my emotions take over what I should do in life, like Mossod, and could I get involved without hurting everyone around me? Although that was more of my father's dream rather then me.

Tel Aviv Israel, Mossod headquarters

Eli David sat behind his huge Director desk and thought back what had happened only a few days earlier. Ziva was there in front of him, and he let her go, not having her followed automatically as he should of done. This fact worried him, she was still so young. Mossod's best but she was still young, and he knew that she would be foolish and do things that she would regret for the rest of her life.

"Director, we have a meeting with the Prime Minister in a hour, are you ready?" The nervous voice of his 4th new assistant this week which brought Eli out of his memories of his daughter in this office.

"Yes, but send in Officer Nalent Before we go." The assistant nodded and backed out of the room and returned with a young man . Then she left again and left the new comer and the Director alone.

"Do you have anything?" Eli asked impatiently.

"Sir, it is harder than you would think, she is the best and she is only 17. Ms Davis completely dropped of the books. She has not crossed a border, or boarded a plane, within our knowledge. She is doing her best to be invisible and it is working so far." The young officer answered.

"Well she is the best and I hope that you know that also so that you can put your best men on it so she can be found and returned. Also I did not you to find much, but did you find anything?" The director asked interrupting before the other man could finish.

"The only thing physical we have is she leaving the building, but she kept her face from the camera, then she got in a car that turned up in the ocean later that day. All in all director I know that you don't want to hear this but, she is gone."

"Gone?! How do you lose a 17 year old girl?! You should of just put a tail on her the moment that she left the building." The normally cool Director was now screaming at the officer before him.

"I am very sorry Sir, my team and I will try harder." He turned to go but he was stopped when the Director spoke.

"I did not give you permission to leave yet Officer." The Officer turned around and looked the Director in his clouded blue eyes. "I would advise that you look in America. Her mother lives there, so she might of gone there." The Officer nodded and the director could tell that he wanted to get out of the office as quick as possible. "Now you may leave." After the officer closed the door, the Director was surrounded by silence.

He would never forgive Ziva if she went to see her mother. He had kept them separated of a reason. Ziva's mother was a workaholic, and he was now also so both of her parents were not good. Ziva might never get to see Becky, that is so much she worked. Although Ziva could take care of herself. He was just worried how every one that Becky knew would react when she told them that Ziva was a 17 year old Mossod assassin. When you told anyone that they instantly were afraid of the entire family. She would not do that, she always follows orders like instructed before she left the Director and Israel to go to America to peruse her lawyer career. Becky would just be afraid of the outcome of people knowing the truth about her family.

New York, Hamptions, Beach House

Right before I went back to my house Tony asked me a question. "Why did you not cry?"

"I...I did not find it necessary, crying shows to much feeling, and where does it get you in life?"

"Wow every girl that I have showed that to cried their eyes out." Tony said to me.

"Wow it must be a new record for you. And I did not tare one tear." I said sarcastically.

"It is 'shed one tear' Ziva, and goodnight." He kissed me and I kissed him back. It was sweet, just what I thought it would be like kissing Tony. When we broke for air I opened my eyes to make sure that all of this was real and it was, then I saw a camera flash spread across the pitch black night.

When we finally stopped all Tony could say was "Wow Zi, night." Then Tony kissed me on my cheek and I was not looking at him at all, I was scanning the night sky from where I saw the camera flash come from. It took me a minute before I figured out that he was talking to me.

"Yeah, wow, night." I said and turned and made my way back to the house. When I entered I could see that Becky was not home yet, so I went right to bed. I climbed into bed and a new text appeared on my phone's scream.

Tony: What are you doing?

Ziva: Getting into bed to drop to sleep. What about you?

Tony: it is fall to sleep Zi and I am waiting for my friends from California to call,you will like them a lot.

Ziva: Really, will I get to see them?

Tony: Yep, they are only staying for a few days, they have summer classes. Overachievers that they are.

Ziva: sounds cool can't wait to meet them and see you in the morning.

Tony: nether can I see you tomorrow.

He was so sweet. I was almost afraid to meet his friends. What if they did not like me? It does not mater what they think. All I know is that Tony likes me so as long as he still does I am good. Right before I fell asleep I saw another flash of light. As I drifted to sleep all I could think about was that Tony had kissed me and I had loved it, and I hope he liked I as much as I did.


	4. Normal

Normal

I woke later then normal. The entire nigh I was paranoid, I thought that I kept seeing camera flashes in the night sky.

When I got down stairs there was a note on the table.

_Ziva,_

_ I left on a business trip really early and did not want to wake you,_

_ call me if you really need, solve the problem yourself or call Tony._

_ Becky _

She was so considerate. My father would of never done that, he would just leave and come back whenever. I was sipping my favorite tea outside in the nice morning air when I saw Tony approach.

"Morning" He said and kissed me quickly. "So my friends are here at the airport at least and if you want you can come with me to pick them up."

"Sure, let me grab my phone." I ran inside and grabbed my phone on the way out the door and locked it behind me.

"You don't have a key, and Becky has no spares?" He said to me.

"I have my own ways on getting into my house again." We walked towards his blue jeep and got in and started off on our separated road.

"Do you think they will like me?" I asked Tony.

"My friends?" I nodded, "Of course they will, well if they don't I still like you Zi. And all on them are really easy going and nice." Tony said and he grabbed my hand to comfort me.

"Tell me about them."

"All right... there are 3 of them that are coming. Abby, Kate and Tim, but I call him McGee. Abby is a very very very happy got, I don't know if it is just her personality or it is all the caffeine that she ingests each day. Kate is nice, like the little sister type and we bug each other constantly. And Tim is a geek, he loves computers and all that stuff. They are like my family, I met them while I was living in California for a few years, when my father was on his ether 2nd or 3rd wife and now he is on 5th of 6th so that was 4 years ago so you can see how much he likes women. My father was never around so to took to hanging out with them, he was always with a wife or cheating on one."

"Wow they sound nice." The rest of the drive was almost silent. As we neared the air port I noticed that a black SUV was following us for some time. We pulled into the air port arrivals and waited.

"Tony, why don't you go and get them and maybe I could drive back." It only took him a moment to think about my proposal before responding.

"Yeah sounds good." We both got out and I went to the drives side and he went to go and see if Abby, Kate and Tim's plane had landed yet. Only a few minutes later he emerged from the sliding doors with 3 teenagers about his age with him. They all looked exactly how he described them. One was goth, one was a geek and the other just looked nice.

They all got in the car talking about something that Abby did that almost got her expelled. I don't think that they really noticed my until they noticed that Tony was not driving the car like they thought.

"Tony are you going to introduce us or do we have to do it ourself., and why is she driving" The one that I thought was Abby said, directed towards Tony.

"Every one this is my girlfriend Ziva, and she is driving because she asked to." Tony answered.

"Wow Tony must really like you, he never lets us drive his babies." Kate said and I stole a glance at Tony between watching for the Black SUV and watching the road like normal. All Tony did in reply was nod. Soon after that started to neat the air ports exit signs, in the air port I drove slowly so know one would pull me over but after I cleared the air port and the traffic I started to speed up, but no one seamed to notice. They were all talking and I did not want to interupt so I kept my spead reasonable for America.

We got on the highway back to the Hamptions and I say the same black SUV again. I tried to not go with my instinct to outrun him and never see him again, but I just increased my speed instead. I tried to act normal, and drive like how Tony does. Agent my better judgment decided not to speed away from the tail, and lose him instantly.

As I continued to drive and I neared the beach house the tail got lost in a trafic circle so I kept driving. And I instantly felt better and is started to lison to the conversation going on in the back of the car.

"So Ziva will you be staying with us at Tonys' house?" Kate asked as I stopped the car and I helped her and Abby carry their suit cases to Tony's deck.

Before I could answer Tony did for me. "Yes, her mom is out of town and I'm looking after her, in a way."

"Yeah" I agreed, we all brought the bags inside Tony's house then we all went out to dinner. The food was horrible, so after we left dinner we all went back to my house so that I could really cook for them.

"I don't see why we could not go to my house Zi." Tony complained, while the others were all next to him talking at the island.

"Considering the only food you have is 2 months old and could can not eat 2 week old pizza, I think that dinner would be better at my house." I explained to him and the others lissoned.

"Fine." after out small argument we all sat down to eat. Everyone else went over to Tony' house after dinner except Kate who offered to help me clean up.

"He loves you , you know." Kate said while I was cleaning a plate and when she said that I almost dropped it.

"Pardon?"

"He is in love with you, can't you see that?" Apparently not. I can see all other kinds of things, but not relationships involving me, I can see other peoples relationships, just not mine.

"I can sort of see it, but he is a player, yes?"

"He is but only because he long time girlfriend left about 2 years ago and since then he has not been able to keep a stable relationship, with out thinking about her in some way or another." I nodded and she continued as she came with me to get my stuff from my room. Kate told me that his girlfriend Margret was drunk and she crossed a New York City street and was hit by another drunk cab driver. She said that it seamed like forever before he was happy again. And that he blamed him self for his death and so did her family, so that did not make Tony feel any better.

"Wow" is all that I could say. By this time I had thrown some stuff in a duffel and we were walking over to Tony's house. As I opened the door I could swear that I say another flash.

The rest of Abby, Tim and Kate's visit it was filled with movies and beaches and just having a good time. I let Tony take them to go back to the air port. I needed some time to think about what Kate had said a few days earlier about Tony loving me.

I was sitting on a bench in a small park in the shopping area near my house and I was thinking. It was a nice day outside and not too many people were around. I looked around and I stated to get up to go up then.

_Bang_

And every thing went blank and dark.


	5. Secrets

Secrets

Beeping machines filled my ears when I woke up. Some one was yelling, it sounded like Becky. I slowly opened my eyes and she was the first face that I saw, although I heard her yelling a few minutes ago, her face was calm and happy.

"Hay Sweet heart, it is going to be OK." It was nice to hear her telling me this but it was unnecessary, I did not even know where I was. I reached my left hand up and rubbed my left shoulder, it was all in bandages. "You were shot Ziva, the surgery went very good and should be able to come home soon." Becky told me.

I heard that and I closed my eyes again and I drifted back to sleep. I heard someone walking in my room a few hours later and I opened my eyes. Becky was standing over me again.

"Can I go home soon." I asked her, felt like I was begging and admitting defeat, really I just hated hospitals so much, I had been shot so many times every aspect of the hospital was bad to me.

"Yeah Ziva, lets go."

Tel Aviv Israel, Mossod headquarters

"Enter" the Directors voice echoed through his office. Then the door opened revealing Officer Nalent holding an envelope.

"We have found Ziva, Sir. She is in America with her America, just like you said. And here are some pictures." He handed the director the rather large packet of photos to the Director.

The Director opened the packet and was shocked by what stories the pictures held. His daughter, his assassin daughter was happy, she was with Becky, with a boy, kissing this boy, she was with other kids her age. And there was more and more, and in every one he found more happiness in it the one before it. The Director had never seen his daughter like this, he had mostly turned his back on her if it did not include training. He forced her to become what he was. And he was a monster for it.

"Thank you officer, I will call you if I need anything more." Then the young officer exited the office so the director was alone again.

The Director knew many things he knew politics, he knew how to fight, speak in 4 different languages and mostly anything anyone can think of to ask him. People lied to him on a daily basis. But the one lie that he refused to lison to was the only one that was really true.

New York, Hamptions, Beach House

It has almost been 2 days since I had returned to the beach house. I was following the doctors orders by resting, and this was a first for me, in Mossod I only had about a few hours to recoup then I would take a lot of pain med then get back to the mission.

When I could no longer bare the silence that was mounting up by me sitting in my room for hours on end with no one to talk to, I went to see Becky in her office.

"Hay" I said and Becky looked up from her computer then she clicked her computer and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Hay, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I think I have to call Papa."

"Why would you do that?"

"I have my reasons to think that he might be behind the shooting. Since I have been here I have noticed camera flashes, and cars following me, the people that were taking me must not of been very good because I caught them every time. At first I thought it was just America, then when I was followed in the black car I really knew something was up." I said and Becky's face looked to stunned to talk.

"Ziva, do you think that your father would go far enough to shoot you?"

" You know that I was with Mossod and my father has it set in his mind that I am the best there. I have been on a few...not exactly.. but all right the missions were a tad dangerous and I might of killed a few certain people who might of gotten in the way." I stopped talking and Becky just stared at me.

"You did what!? And can you be any more vague for my benefit?"

"All of the stuff I do is need to know, and u told you that I killed a few people...or maybe a few more then that, and they did not always like their outcome,and I might of forgotten to eliminate some and they could be after me, or I have a good mount of enemies that you love for me to be dead, it would cause the Director pain, but I highly doubt that he would feel anything at all. But that is what you get if you mess with Mossod."

"Oh and you have narrowed it down to who, that would love if you were dead."

"Well first I highly doubt that they snipers intention was to kill because he hit my shoulder, and I don't remember all of their names." I secretly add in my mind, there are way to many for me to count and what good mother would want her only child to be a killer, well that is what my dad wanted.

"What ever, the good thing is that you are alive and you only have a scare or two." Becky stated.

"Well they will join the others that have been ocumilating over the years."

"Now don't tell your mother that. You can make the callm and you should see or call Tony. He is very worried about you." I nodded and left to make the call that I was not looking forward to in anyway.

Tel Aviv Israel, Mossod headquarters

He knew what was going to happen. He was just waiting for it to happen. The ring of his private line told him that it was going to happen. He did not need to look at the caller id to knew exactly who was calling.

"Hello Ziva, how are you?" He asked innocently.

"How am I?! I was shot at and you have been taking pictures of me and having my followed and do I need to remind you that you shot me 2 times in the shoulder." Ziva screamed into the phone.  
"Oh, thats not good at all, now why in the world are you calling me Ziva, I am very busy." The director said calmly.

"Because Director, I know your style any where and all those things that happen to me is just like your style."

"Ziva, what are you accusing me of?"

"Being a horrible father and never learning to say yes to the good things in life and more importantly my life. You said no to every thing in my life that was not entailing something Mossod related, and now that is my future." Ziva screamed into the phone, and into the Directors ear.

"Ziva, I did those things for your future in mind, America is making you soft." Then Ziva cut her father off before he could finish.

"But I did not want them, when I was little I wanted to become a dancer. I had to quit so that I could be a part in your master plan for me to become the best assassin ever!" Ziva spit back to the Director. "You always put Tali and Ari before me, and you always will1" Ziva finished the conversation and then the line went dead.

New York, Hamptions, Beach House

What did he ever think that I would become? A version of him? What was his plan? Inger me, so that I would no longer trust America and come home? Or he must of seen how happy was and he could not bare the fact that I could be happy. I am not even sure that happy, joyful, or any thing of that emotion is in his vocabulary.

After that wonderful conversation I stayed in bed so much longer then necessary after the phone call ended. I was not sure if it was because I was tying to put off talking to Tony or I felt bad so I stayed in bed and in the house all day.

The day after I call my father I was in the kitchen making tea and Tony walkedin the open front door. He looked , not angry like my father but mad.

"Zi we need to talk."


	6. Truth

Truth

"Zi we need to talk." is all he said.

"I know, I know Tony." I said quickly back to him and I took a step towards him.

"Where have you been, and who haven't you answered my calls Zi, what is wrong?"

"Before I start Tony, let me say that I love you Tony."

"I love you too Ziva and nothing that you say will ever change that."

"But I kept all this from you, becsue I wanted to, almost start over. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to see what it would be like to be a normal teenage girl with a mother. I wanted to know what a life would feel like." All Tony could do was nod. I lead him into the living room and we both sat down.

"Some things that I have told you are true,and others are not. But before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone ever."

"Ziva, I would keep any secret for you." Tony answered.

"My name is Ziva Davis, I am a Mossod Officer. I am 17 years old, I graduated high school when I was about 15. I have one older brother and a younger sister. Both of them are my half siblings. I came here to escape from my father for some time, and to see my mother. My father is sort of... my boss. He is the Director of Mossod which is the Institute for intelligence and special operation. Which is in Israel, it is pretty much the CIA of Israel" All Tony did was nod, but I knew by the expression on his face he was clueless about all of this.

"Amy way, I had not seen my mother since I was 2, that is when I started my training. She got angry at my father and left. A week ago when I left Mossod I told my father not to follow me. Well lets just say that, that plan lasted about a few days before I noticed the camera flashes. They were taking pictures of me, and who I interact with and what I do. Most likely they were reporting my ever move to my father."

"Then when you went to drop off Kate,Abby,and Tim at the air port. I was shot." When I looked up from my hand I could see in his eye that he was going to kill someone. It was the same look that I always gave my father when he sent me on suicide missions, and look at me I'm still walking around.

"I went to the hospital, I was out for a few days, the bullets averted my vital parts of my body. But I will always have a few scares to join the many other ones that I have." I then shifted my shirt so that Tony could see my scares. All he did was gape and stare, when he touched them his hand was warm and conferting to me.

"My father's plan was to frighten me so that I would come home, tail between arms."

"It is 'tail between legs' Zi." Then he laughed. "Is this real, and if it is then why are you telling me all of this?"

"Tony there is only one answer to that question, I am in love with you and I don't want any secrets in my life. I have enough to fill several books." Then Tony touched my scares again and this time I shivered.

"What kind of father does this to his daughter?"

"A monster, and I have called him that for years but now I know many more languages then him so I can call him monster and many other mean things with out him knowing what I am saying."

"When we first met we talked about our fathers, you said that you thought your dad was not as bad as mine. You were wrong, your dad ,sent someone to shot you. What kind o fa father does that?"

"Believe me Tony, I have been asking myself that foe yours, always in my mint but it was always a constant thought running through my mind."

"And when you said that he sent you to a boarding school, what did you mean?" Tony asked looking eyes with me and holding my hand.

"it was sort of lake a school, for spies in training. They would be trained most of the day and have some what normal classes all the other classes. Up until 5th grade I had learned not of the basic of the GED in America. I was smart so I spent most of my time in training classes.

When I go to 6th grade, I started doing more and more training and...a little different lessons. I learned a total of 6 languages when I was in grade school, and they were my fluent ones. By that time I knew bits of other languages and I could understand them, I but I was not as fluent in them as the other 6 I knew. But now I think I know and can recognize at least 10 or more. So I learned, no learned is wrong Mossod does not teach you observe the best so you can be the best. And that is how my father got me to be the best.

My father has a theory, the best office3r will have a child. Then the child will learn and eventually be the best. In the end it is survival of the fittest, the best sugsead and the others, die in the process.

By the time I was 16, I was the best, better than anyone in my class and most of the classes above me. My father was proud of me, which was a first for him and I. Most of the time I was an officer and not a daughter to him" I paused to think what to say next then I continued."

"I am so sorry Tony, for telling you all of this, you probably want to run away screaming from me right no, yes?"

"No – just shocked at first. But I think that the overall thought has set into my mind by now."

"Good, I am glad I got that off my heart." I said to Tony

"Zi, it is off my chest and I am glad that you told me." After he spoke I limited the space between our faces, our eyes connected and we kissed. The kiss was filled with so many unspoken words. From that I knew that I loved him, more than anything that I had ever loved before. Before I loved weapons and shooting, but kissing Tony was like really being like a human of one of the first time in my life, compared to some inhuman monster that was train to kill for her country. We broke for air, and now I was thinking of how long I could go without breathing, never taking a moment away from Tony lips. The second our lips rejoined each other in the kiss . Then my phone started to ring.

"What Ari?" I asked rather annoyed into the phone, pissed off that my kiss with Tony had been cut short.

"I am coming to see you. I heard that you got shot, by the director. So Tail and I are coming to visit and don't even protest because we are boarding out plane right now. And don't worry about your mom being freaked out that we are coming, she was the one who invited us." I was touched by what Becky had done for me, she was clearly tying to make me feel better.

"All right Ari, should I pick you up?"

"Yes, I will call you after we land."

"Great send my love to Tail, have a safe flight." then the line went dead, and I rejoined Tony on the couch in his arms.

"Who was that?" Tony whispered into my ear as he hugged me.

"My brother Ari, they are coming for a visit."

"They?"

"My sister Tail and my brother Ari."

"Cool, can I meet them?" Tony asked almost sounding excited.

"I don't know yet, it all depends. Ari is really pissed off at our dad for ordering to shot me. And Ari is a little over protective with me. I think that I will introduce you to Ari and Tali once I take all of Ari's weapons and make sure that he is not ready to kill anyone. Which he is, but he does not really want to admit it because then be would admit to feelings, which is not always good in Mossod."

"OK so you want me to say away so your brother does not kill me?" I nodded and he kissed me again. "Thank you my ninja."Then he kissed me again.

"I love you so much Tony. Just remember I am a very different Ziva around you then them, so just be prepared, but I think that they will want to make a good impression on anyone they meet so they they might be nice."


	7. Family

Family

Ari always had great timing. He always knew right when to disturb or call me. His time was not off again when my phone started ringing when I was kisssing Tony again.

"David"

"Ziva, you sound happy, with someone are we?"

"No Ari, did you land?"

"Yes we are going into customs now, but we should be some time, I they might cheak our bags more than other people because we are feom Mossod, and on the plane ride here they made me give some of my weapons to leave in Israel."

"Ari, that is why you should fly on Israel embassy planes, and not commercial planes. See you in a hour." Than I hung up and Tony was looking at me with the look that painted its self whenever we had to be separated.

"I have to go." I kissed him on the cheek, and we both stood up. I grabbed my keys, wallet, phone, and gun and followed Tony to the door.

"Are you expecting a problem?"Tony asked once we were outside.

"What do you mean." All Tony did was point to the gun the I had in the holster, I thought no one could see it because I was concealed under my jacket, but I was wrong. "No, it is just good to be prepared. Goodbye my love, I will see you soon, yes?"

"I can only hope."

"Me too." We kissed before we both went our separate ways.

When I arrived at the air port several people started staring at my bright red convertible. I only had to wait a few minutes before I saw Ari emerge from the large glass sliding doors and Tail following him on his tail. I was leaning agent my car almost like I was showing off in a way, and they could tell.

"Wow Ziva you upgraded."was the first words that Ari said to me, he was never the sort to play the old line 'how have you been' he never went there. After he spoke he embraced me in a hug, that if we were some where else would of ended with one of us having a black eye and the other in pain.

"Yeah I changed from the old boring Mossod cars, I never really liked them that much, they were not really my style, and this car is really fast." I said as I moved to hug the younger version of myself. She was good but as my father put it, she and Ari were meant to do something in life. Ari was going to go to school and so would Tail one day, she was only 16. But me, I was what my father called 'lucky' I was going to do and be the best at Mossod, not questions asked.

"Tali you have grown."

"It has only been a few weeks Ziva not a few years." Tali added as her dark brown hair rushed around her as a few cars passed on the road we were standing close to. I drove fasted then I did a little over a week ago, with Kate, Abby and Tim. Ari and Tali were use to the way that I drive. On the way home they updated me on things that were going on. Father was mad that I still had not returned yet. He also started training Tali, harder then before, he wanted to replace me with Tali, which would be hard because Tali was not made for Mossod like I was. Ari was going to start a practice for the medicine that he practiced, and he was very happy about that.

Once we arrived at my house I got the bags as Tali and Ari got the news paper that I had neglected to get earlier that morning. Tony was outside washing one of his cars and he smiled when he realized that I was looking at him.

"Who is he?" Tali asked after they returned from getting the newspaper.

"Tony, he lives next door." And aster I said that Tali left the subject alone. But I could see in Ari's eyes that he knew that something was up. I tried to hide it, but with Ari it was always so hard. He was one of the Only people in my life that I trusted, and that was not very easily gained. I had trusted him with my life many times and his with me. That trust was not easily given up in a seconds notice.

I showed them upstairs to their rooms, Tali would be staying with me and Ari would be staying in the other bedroom on my floor. Once we got in our separate rooms Tail opened up the Tony subjsct again.

"I know that you like him...it is very obvious."

"You know that the director forbids us from being in a relationship Tali."

"Zizi, you ran away from Mossod, and turned your back upon our father and the director so why would you be following his rules? And when has that rule stopped you before."

"I do admit that I like him...all right more than just lie. But do no tell Ari, he is mad enough already."

"Yeah you should of told Ari right away afer you got shot. He lets just say it was not pritty to watch and I was there when father told Ari and I. But the important thing is, does this Tony guy care for you?"

"Yes, and I am in love with him. And he knows everything, about me and Mossod. Not specifics but general knowledge, for his and my safety."

"Will I ever get to meet this mystery guy or do I have to wait?"

"Of course Tali, I am just waiting so Ari can meet him also, he and I are so close and I really do not want Tony dead because Ari is pissed off." She nodded and we continued unpacking until we were done and we went downstairs to join Ari in the kitchen.

"You have a huge kitchen Ziva"Ari told me when we joined him.

"Yeah, Becky has really only used it a few times, she can not cook for her life." I said.

"Well it is a good kitchen anyway."After a few minutes of silence Ari began to speak again. "I almost killed the Director when I found out that he ordered you to be shot, and he went out with the plan. If his bodyguards had not been there I would have. I mean the nerve of him, you are the best, you could have been permanently damaged so you could not return. And that is why we are here."

"To make sure that I am not in one million peaces?"

"Yep" Tali said and Ari gave her the look.

"Guys, I love seeing you but I am fine, as I said before several times. I have been shot more and a lot worse and I have survived those." I said and I removed the shoulder of my shirt to show them my scars. "they are nothing, they are a mere inconvenience of being shot by your backstabbing father. But in general I am fine."

"Fine lie to yourself Ziva, it will only get worse." Ari told me.

"How do you know that she is lieing to us? You are good Ari but not that good." Tali remarked and Ari gave her the look again.

"I am fine Ari, you can stop worrying about your little sister now. I think that she can fend for herself."

"Are you suggesting that I should leave Ziva?" Ari shot at me rudely.

"No, you just never get worried its just now. It just has me suspicious that is all." I told Ari.

"Oh thats it Ziva. I just miss you so mush, training is not the same without you." Ari said as he but the dinner on the table and Tali, Ari and I started to eat.

"Nothing is the same with out me Ari." I told him sarcastically.

"Ziva, I have to ask you two thing. I have to leave tomorrow morning...I have to go on one more mission before I start my practice, so can you take car of Tali?"

"Of course, Tali is welcome anytime." I said and smiled of the thought with more time with my favorite sister.

"Good, and you aren't coming back are you."

"That is a statement not a question, and for you answer to your statement... I don't know, I need a break. At least for the rest of the summer. Then there is a chance that I might return. Now can I tell you something because you are leaving so soon?"

"You can tell me anything Zee, and Mossod really needs you back, your class was 1 and now it is 5. It is no good without you in it." Ari told me.

"Yeah, the only other good one is Michel and I never really liked him." I added.

"You went out with him for almost 2 years." Tali said smiled as she spoke.

"Anyway, how do I put this Ari, don't kill ether of us. I am in a small relationship with the boy that lives next door." Tali looked pleased, and Ari just looked pissed off. After a few minutes of silence that surrounded the room someone spoke.

"I have a very early flight tomorrow, will I ever get to meet this guy who my little sister is in love with or will I have to wait?"Ari asked.

"Thank you Ari, and we can go to see him not. And don't take your first impression to seriously. I love him no mater what, and Ari please try not to kill him." When I said that a smile crossed Ari's face.

We all exited the house and I lead the way to Tony's house. Tony was on the deck looking out on the ocean. When he noticed that that we were walking over he got up and talked to us. "Hay Zi." he approached me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ari, Tali this is Tony. Tony this is my older brother Ari and my younger sister Tali." I said to the group of people around me.

"Nice to meet you Anthony." Ari reached out is hand and Tony took it.

"It is nice to meet you too, Ziva has told me a lot about you." Tony said.

"Really? Not to much I hope Ziva." Ari said.

"No Ari nothing specific, like how Americans say 'first name basic'." And Ari nodded to my comment.

"So Ari what has you in the states?" Tony asked Ari.

"Well I had to meet the man that my sister few in with love with before I left." Ari said directing his conversion to Tony.

"Leaving already, what did Ziva do?"Tony asked

"Ziva did nothing, have to go and prepare my practice in Tel Aviv." Then Ari and Tony continued in conversation and I started to talk to Tali.

"Tali, what is wrong?"I asked her as I joined her when she was looking at the stars.

"I don't know, I just feel strange here and all...but anyway Tony is really nice."

"Yeah I really like him Tali and I just find myself letting my guard down when I am around him and I trust him."

"You have not done that since ––." Tali observed.

"Yeah, I just hope that some things will pan out so Tony and I can spend more time together."

"Zizi, you love him so much it is almost hard for you to admit it."

"Tali I just don't feel comfortable being roped down, and I am afraid of what happen before to replay its self with Tony and I."

"I have not been in America very long but I think the term is tied down, but I get your point. Sooner or later you will come home right?"

"Yes Tali, don't worry you will not be the lone Davis with the Director forever. Well Ari is going to start his practice, and who knows where I might be, but I will always be with you if you think of me." I said and smiled.

The rest of the night Tony entertained is with an American movie that all of us had never seen. When Tali, Ari and I returned home Tali headed up to bed and Ari pulled me over to talk to me.

"You love him, I can see that. Good luck with him Ziva, I really do wish you the best. I love you Ziva." Ari said and kissed my cheeks.

"Thank you so much." I whispered after him as he walked up to his room.


	8. Goodbye

Goodbye

I woke to take a run and Ari had already left. As I ran I thought about last night and how I thought that it went really well. Tony meant everything to me, except for Tali and Ari but Tony was my world. He was my real first love. But one day I would have to face reality –– and say goodbye.

"Zizi I am going to go shopping in the town." Tali sang s she danced down the stars toward where I stood in the kitchen.

"Alright, have fun do you have money?"I asked Tali. Tali had always been more of a girly girl then I had, she always had dreams of living like a princess. I was just the opposite, she played with dolls and I played with dolls that often had big guns.

"Yeah I have some, see you soon, come and join me, unless you are to busy with Tony..." Tali said.

"Go Tali, goodbye." I kissed her on her cheeks before she left and walked past the beach in front of my house to go shopping. A few minutes after Tali left Tony came and sat down next to me on the deck.

"Zi, what is wrong?" Tony asked

"I am fine, Tony. Why would you think other wise?"

"You always look so – put together and now you look like a mess."

" I just have a gut feeling that something very bad is going to happen. I don not know what or why but – it's just a feeling that I have really learned to trust in a way over the years. And I don't know if I should acknowledge it or not."

"Zi, you don't know what is going to happen, so you can't do anything about it now. Everything will be alright." Then Tony hugged my and kissed my forehead. "I have to go to New York today for some school stuff, but I will be back by tonight and we will do something, OK?"Tony asked.

"Yeah go have a good time, I will be waiting." We kissed one more time before he go in one of his cars and road off on the short lane that we lived on. I decided t5o join Tali in shopping although I hated it so much. I got in my car, because knowing Tali she would already have way too much to carry.

I drove into the small town and I started looking around for some stores. Last night she said that she had wanted to go to Board Babs so I drove by, it looked like a very beachy place to shop. When I drove by I saw Tali looking at bathing suits. She and I would be in there for awhile. It only took me a few minutes to find a parking space. The second that I got out of my car I heard a huge explosion.

My instincts kicked in and I drew my gun from my pants leg and looked around. When I did I saw smoke billowing from a building on my side of the street, my only thought was of Tali.

Any good minded person would run away from an explosion. But that was not me, I was Mossod and we did not run away from danger, we ran to it at full speed. I ran out of the parking lot and hid my gun at my waist so no one would suspect anything bad from me. When I saw where the spoke was coming from I stopped running and just stared. The smoke was coming from Board Babs, the place that I had seen several minutes ago was not in flames, at least the first floor was. I could hear the faint sound of sirens in the distance approaching.

I did not need to hear the report, or see anything. I knew what happened, and nothing that I could due would change that Tali was dead, she was my best friend, my sister and now she was dead. I knew it was Mossod, I knew they thought Tali was me. I knew the style that the team always went by, how did this.

I had always been good at hiding my feeling, it was part of my training. Today I ran back to my car not looking back, at the fire trucks and the ambulance now surrounding the burning building. When I was inside my car I cried. I had not done that in more then 10 years. Hot wet salty tears escaped my eyes, eventually some landed in the corners of my mouth and I tasted the salt. After I let myself cry for only a few minutes, I made myself leave.

As I drove back to the house, I told myself that assassins for Mossod did no cry. I had dealt with death, killing and mostly every version of that and I had not shed one tear for them. In their own way they all deserved to die, sort of. But Tali, she was my sister and now she was dead because A) Tali looked like me, B) Mossod does not like her ether. I can only dream that it was the second reason, but I have to face that my best friend, sister, and partner is dead.

When I arrived home I stormed in and went to call the only person that would believe me that Mossod and our father was behind it. I dialed the satellite phone number with my satellite phone. I go this voice main, which was not unusual foe him when he was on a mission. When the recoding of Ari's voice ended I spoke.

"Ari, – Tail is dead she was bombed. I think it was –. Just call me back as soon as you get this." I said into the phone trying to be strong, not wanting to show any emotion to show in my troubled voice. Although knowing Ari he would see right past my fake brave voice.

After I hung up with Ari I went over to Tali's things. I was trying to decide what I should do with Tali's things, A)burn them, B)throw it all out, C)donate it or, D) keep it all. I started looking threw all of her things, I stopped when I saw her Star of David necklace. She always wore it where ever she went. Why had she not worn it today? Unless she forgo, or she knew that something bad was going to happen.

I took the necklace out out it's small box and put put it on. Our father had given those to us when were very young. I had thrown mine out one day because I hated my father so much and I realized that he was a monster. But with Tail's on, it felt natural, like she would of wanted it. I decided to put the rest of Tali's things in her suit case that was on the floor and put them in the closet.

It had almost been 4 hours since Tali's bombing, I still did not want to believe it. I had stopped crying a long time ago, not wanting anyone to see me, if my father saw which was probably going to happen because he was probably still having me followed. So alone I sat reading.

Ari still had not called me back yet. Although when I was on missions I never took my phone calls, unless they were orders. I would not want the target knowing who I was contacting, if he or she was having my spied on. So I sat, not knowing what to do, I had finished the book and now I moved on playing with the golden shinny necklace between my fingers.

I pictured every time that she wore it and how happy she always looked. She was always the fun loving one in the family. I was always trying to focus on training and always being pushed to be the best for my father. Ari was always the smart, diligent one who always was the best big brother. The one that I always went to foe help, but the time that I needed him the most, he was gone.

After some time of thinking I went up to bed, I just sat in my bed thinking. After what felt like hours, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. After a while longer I heard foot steps, then I felt strong arms wrap around me, and the smell that I loved engulfed my senses.

"Zi, are crying." Tony said, and I turned to face him.

"Tali is gone." I said as I looked him in the eye, trying to not cry and let out all of my hidden emotions.

"Life with Ari?"

"No, she is gone, she was shopping and a bomb went off in the store that she was in. I was going to join her but the bomb went off." I said and a single tear escaped my eye. I hoped it was too dark to see that I was crying but he saw. With one finger her swept the tear away.

"Ziva, everything is going to be OK." Tony reassured me then kissed my forehead. "I don't to dig, but do you know who she was killed by?"

"I have my reasons to believe that my father just might be behind it. Tali looked a lot like me and my father just might of wanted me dead, and the assassins settled foe Tali." Another tear dropped from my eye. "She was so young, she was only 16." I whispered then buried my face in Tony's chest. Tony hugged me titer and just tried to sooth me. He reassured me that everything was OK. He was even thinking about leaving to going to let anything happen to me.

All of his words touched my heart, I felt relaxed after only a few minutes them I drifted to sleep with Tony holding me protectively in his arms.


	9. Hold Me

Hold Me

For the next few days I was always with him. He calmed me past the point that I knew that I could be calmed. We talked all day, took long walks on the beach and waltched movies all day. We would sleep at who evers house we were last at. He would just hold me and we would both drift to sleep.

Ari still had not called back, it had almost been a week which was unusual even for him. I tried to convince myself that he was alright, just busy. At first if did not work but after a week I started to believe myself.

By now I had excepted that Tali was dead and she would not be coming back, no mater how much I hoped and prayed. She was dead.

Becky had come home, from one of her trip and was staying out of Tony's and I's way. Considering that she was always working I did not see much of her anyway. A few days ago I was called down to the scene of the bombing to identify the body of Tali, Tony had come with me for support.

Flashback

_We sat in the coverable, and a genital sea breeze pasted us by. _

_ "Are you sure that you want to do this Zi?" Tony asked, I put on my sunglasses, hopefully to hid my puffy eyes that I had gained from crying and the nightmares that I would have some nights._

_ "Yes Tony, I am fine lets go." We arrived at the now demolished streat front. In front of us a detective held out a picture of Tail. It looked like was was not in an explosion, well her face did at least. She must of realized what was going on and ducked for cover. It looked like she found out a little late ––– and now she was dead._

End flash back

After I saw Tali's dead picture I could not get it out of my ming. I did not tell anyone that but after a while the memory of her dead face faded from my memory. After much deliberation I decided to make the call that I knew was coming. I had always hated calling that number, but it was unavoidable. It needed to be done.

"Director." I said, and then I only had to wait several minutes, because I called his private work line. I did not want him to pick right away because then he might avoid my call because he knew it was me calling. The director was a smart man it would not take him very long to figure out why I was calling, like he did not already know.

"Shalom" The voice of my father came on through my phone.

"Director we need to talk." I said professionally.

"Ah, Ziva, what is the reason for your call? I love hearing from you, have you decided to return home where you belong, yet?"

"No not yet, are you aware that Tali, your daughter is dead." The second that I said second the consent breathing on the other line died. "Aba, are you there?"

"Tali is dead?"He asked as shocked as I had ever heard him. Tail had always been his favorite so it was possible that he would be surprised to find out that she is dead.

"Yes, I would of assumed that you would of known, but I guess not. Any way she was killed in a suicide bombing in a store, near where I live. It was about a week ago, maybe more or less." In truth I had stopped counting the days that she had been gone. Death was like being captured, anything you would do could never save you. You were dead from the second that you blinked and did not realize what was happening.

"Oh my god, who did this – I will kind out."

"So it was not you?"

"Ziva, how could you accuse me of killing my beloved Tali? She was my daughter and I loved her, and I love you and Ari also. Thank you for telling me."

"Before you hang up.... can you tell Ari...about Tali?" I asked

"You should tell him, he would take the new better, from you than from me."

"I did I called and left him a message a week ago. But he is on a mission , and I did not want to bother him by calling him more than once, I was hoping that you being the director you would be able to contact him."

"He was ordered to go undercover in England, but I will try to get the message across to him. Goodbye Ziva." Then the line went dead, and Tony walked in.

"Hay, are you alright, you like you have just seen a ghost"Tony asked.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with my father, he was almost too surprised when I told him the Tali was dead. So there goes my theory of Mossod and my father being behind all of it. And he said that he would kill who ever was responsible for the death of Tali." I told Tony.

"So how do you think did it know?"

"If we were in Israel it would not be out of the ordinary but here... it is just odd that someone would order a hit, if that is what it was in America, most of the worlds relations with America are not that good so why would who ever do this, even if it was just for the money." I said and Tony nodded in response.  
"Zi, there is nothing that you could of done to save her."

"I know, I know."I whispered to myself

"Come on Zi, we need to get out of here, lets go for a walk." I got up and followed him out to the beach.

After we go back from the beach, Tony and I went our separate ways. I entered the house and went up to my room. The second that I entered, my satellite phone started to ring.

"David" I said as I pick up the phone.

"Ziva I got your message about ….Tali, what happened?"

"Ari, thank god that I heard from you, I was worried. But Tali was killed in a suicide bombing in a store near my house. And Ari where have you been it took you over a week to call me back?"

"I can't believe that she is dead, so young. But I could not call you back because I was...busy ...very busy." Ari said

"Really Ari, doing what that would keep you from Tali and I?" I questioned him.

"Ziva, the mission that I am on is strictly need to know and you do not need to know, at this time." Ari responded.

"All right be safe Ari, bye." Then I hung up and threw my phone in my bag. He did not exactly sound surprised that Tali was dead. But he could of found out from lots of different people, and he just might of wanted me to tell him because I would be in denial. I knew that she was dead, and I could do absolutely nothing to help her.

I considered revenge, but why waste another life, my father would last their life instead. I had already ended so many and barely helped any. For the rest of the night I sat on my bed and thought. About everything, from Becky, to Tali, Ari, the Director, my father that was never really the fatherly type, Mossod and Tony. Were would they all fit into my world. Eventually I fell asleep, to a dreamless, never ending dark sleep.

I woke at my normal time and go up and went for an almost 6 mile run. I needed to clear my head. After I got back from my run my mind was still as crowded as when I started my run. I took a long hot shower, got changed and went to find Tony.

I dad not seen him since yesterday after our walk. It was mid to the begging to July and he was filling out all him forms for his preppy private high school in New York City.

"Morning Tony."

"Hay Zi." We greeted each other and walked closer to each other then we kissed. The kiss was warm and relaxing just what I needed after me run this morning. "So what should we do today Ms David?"

"I don't know...do you have to fill out more paper work, or do we have the day to our selfs?" I asked.

"No more paper work, I just have to run it into the City later this week." Tony said.

"Take me with you." I told him.

"To the city?"

"Yeah, I have always wanted to see it , please?" I asked, Tony only had to think a moment before responding.

"All right Zi, meet me out here in 15 minutes and we can go." Tony said and we nodded and went back into our separate houses to pack. I ran up the huge stare case to my room and got out a duffel and a my old backpack. I threw some clothes and other stuff into my bags. Then I went to see Becky.

I knocked on her office door then entered. "Hay Becky, I just wanted to tell you that I am going into New York City with Tony for a few days.

"Cool, have fun." She said and looked up from her computer and I could see that she looked frazzled.

"Becky are you all right?"

"Yeah, Ziva don't worry just over loaded with work have fun." I said goodbye then walked outside to join Tony and got ready to leave.

The moment that I stepped outside I felt the feeling of being watched again. I hopped that this time it would not end with two bullets holes in my arm and shoulder. And the director and my father of a very powerful political agency to have pictures of me being happy, with my new life in New York.

Tony was leaning ageist one of his cars, that was a dark green mustang. "Hay, you ready to go."

"Yeah lets go." Then he grabbed my bags out of my hands and put them in the back of his car, to join the other two that were already in it. We both got in, Tony turned on his favorite jazz, it was a little annoying. Then we were rushing past the beachy Hamptions and into the busy streets.


	10. New York New York

New York New York

The city was amazing, with never ending skyscrapers that were painted on the horizon. I have been to the most of the large cities on Earth and all are completely different in their own way, although this one I had never ended a life in, and I did not know my way around the city. And that scared me.

Tony navigated though the streets like it was on the back of his hand, or whatever Americans called it. Not much later we pulled up to a valet parking and a large apartment building. Tony gave him the car keys, and we both took out things inside and waited for the elevator. When we entered Tony pressed the 17th floor, and the elevator with us in it shot upward.

When we got out of the elevator there was only a few doors and Tony picked one of them and opened the double glass doors reviling a gigantic apartment.

"It's – it's amazing, you have an amazing view of the city, and you have a beach front property, you have it all, what does your family do?" I asked but already knowing the answer because my family was the same way, lots of houses that cost lots

"Well my dad is rich he is a CEO of a big company here and... lets just say that he is a workaholic like your mom. He puts in long hours and he had been married like 4 or 5 times, and he always gets the better end of the divorce." Tony says and I nod, only have understanding what he is talking about, then he spoke again. "We should got going, let me take your bags to my room and I will be right back." Tony said and graped his bags and my duffel and put them in a doorway and he returned quickly to my side.

"Where are we going first?" I asked Tony when we were in the elevator going down again.

"Well Ms. David first we are going to my school to drop off the papers. Then we are going to walk around and have you see the sights, then we are going back to the apartment for dinner." Tony told me, as we walked.

"Wow, how long have you been planing this, because the chance of you having food at your apartment is not really existent because you don't have any at your house at the beach."

"Well for some time, I just want this to be special, and hopefully it will be just you and me." Then he flashed his 1000 wait smile and I smiled back at him. We walked outside and walked a few blocks until we got to an old looking building and Tony lead the way into the large entrance.

Tony lead the way into a large office and handed a very large vanilla envelope to the lady in front of him, and engaged in a conversion with her. I chose to stay more towards the waiting area of the office until Tony came out and got me.

Tony came out and garbed my hand and made me get up and said, "we are going on our tour of my domain." Before I could protest we were out the door and walking down the empty corridors of the old building. "I am showing you what a real school looks like and what we do, learn." I decided there was no use protesting so I nodded and followed his lead.

Eventually we navigated though every hallway and saw almost ever room. The rooms are much more 'different' then we had at my school. There is math, English, social studies, science, language classes, and some classes that I found pointless. In comparison to my classes that I have, I been brought up in the most important quality that a Mossod officer can have, 'street smarts'.

When we were exiting the school, Tony bumped into a girl, and it looked like she was more than that, at least to her she was. They talked for a few minutes then Tony introduced me to her.

"Natale this is Ziva, my girlfriend." Tony said, and the second that she herd girlfriend it looked like her simile that was on her face a mater of minutes ago, was gone.

"Wow Tony, I thought you could do better than to date a terrorist." Natale said then stormed off into the school.

"First she is in love with you Tony, you are a gamer, and next why does she think that I am a terrorist? I kill them, I would never join them." I told Tony as we exited the school and were thrown into the busy New York City streets.

"The term is 'player' Zi, how can you tell, your Crazy Ninja Mossod assassin skills do not entail you reading my mind. And she does not think that you are a terrorist."

"Really?"

"All right she does but she is stupid and a dumb bond, I prefer smart brunets."

"Aw, thanks Tony, considering that I could kill you and I no one could ever know, ever, I am like what you want to call 007, in James Bond, yes? And you are a 'player' then. And I now because how she looked at you and she looked over joyed that you even talked to her. And when you told her that I was your girlfriend she looked like she was about to kill you" I said to Tony as we continued to walk down the streets.

"Well you could of protected yourself if she did try to kill you, although she is annoying so I would not mind is you killed her in protecting yourself. Good movie reference by the way. And I have dated my fare share, maybe more of girls at my school. But none of them compare to you Ziva. You are so down to Earth and they are... rich, snobby and very bitchy. Anyway Ziva I love you." He said and his words might be the nicest things that anyone had ever said about be.

"Thank you Tony, I love you too." I said then took his hand and he took mine and we continued to navigate out way through New York City foot traffic.

The rest of the day Tony showed me all the thing that he said that a real American would see. Form Central park, the Empire Building and some other things. I did not know what they were all for but we saw them anyway. We went to lunch at a little cafe then Tony and I walked to a jewelry store. I knew he has been planing something all day and now I think I was going to find out what it might be.

The store that Tony lead me into was filled with glass cases with lots of silver and gold jewelry. My only thought was proposal. Would he do that? We were only 17.

"You look scared Zi, if you are wondering if I am going to purpose, I am not." I sighed in relief, but I knew in Tony's mind he did want to purpose one day.

"OK, so why are we here?" I asked

"I wanted to get you something, because you are the most amazing, smart, funny woman that I have ever met. And this has been the best summer of my life, and it's all because of you Ziva." His eyes were locked with mine and I started to blush. "Wait, Ziva David can blush? Wow, I have never seen you do that." Tony sounded surprised.

"Tony, I might be Mossod but I am human so I would guess that I do have emotions, It's just I was trained not to show them, showing them can be a point of weakness and volubility to a subject." Tony just nodded and brought me over to a counter and an eager worker went into a back room to get something. "Tony, you really did not really need to get me anything. I knew how, much you love me already."

"I don't care, I want to do this for you Ziva." Then he put his arm around my waist and the woman who went into the back room returned.

"Here you go Mr. DiNozzo, I hope your order is just how you wanted it. Have a nice day." The woman said than handed Tony a box and hurried off to another customer. Tony lead me outside and we walked.

"All right now we are going home, and I am going to cook, no New York pizza for you." Tony said to me.

"You know how to cook?" I asked.

"Of course I can Zee-vah. I do have to fend for myself most of the time."

"It's just every time at the beach I cook."

"Yeah, cooking seams to calm you so I have not blessed you with my amazing cooking skills until now."

"I am looking forward to this Tony thank you." We both smiled and took each other's hands as and walked back to Tony's apartment. Diner was going to be interesting, and I always loved a good laugh.

Watching Tony cook was funny. He already burnt something, and he was blaming it on that I was distract And you are a 'player' then. And I now because how she looked at you and she looked over joyed that you even talked to her. And when you told her that I was your girlfriend she looked like she was about to kill you ting him. But I was just sitting at the island in front of him, talking to him.

In the end it was good dinner. It was chicken Alfredo, that was perfectly seasoned in ever bite. Then we watched on Tony's request, another James Bond movie.

"Did you like the movie Zee-vah?" Tony asked.

"Yes, although I have been on missions like those and I have never ended in the way that the movie ended."

"How so?" Tony asked.

""I never end up with the handsome man. It seams that I always end up killing them. " I answered and Tony's face went blanch.

"Please don't kill me Zi."

"I could never kill you Tony. And this is not a mission, if it was you would have been dead long ago, before I told you my name."

"Wonderful Zi, that is goo to know. All right I am gong to get something wait right her." I nodded and he walked into his bedroom. When he came back he had the box that he had got earlier. He sat down facing me.

"Ziva I love you and I got these for you." Tony opened up the box reviling an elegant silver bracelet with diamond embedded into it. And next to it was a charm bracelet, that was equally beautiful as the first necklace.

"Oh my god Tony.... They are beautiful, thank you."I said then kissed him

"There are inscriptions on each. This one" he handed me the silver bracelet with diamonds and said, "it says 'forever and always' on the outside." I looked and there it was then Tony put the bracelet on my wrist and I watched the diamonds glider in the light that was radiating from the TV.  
Next Tony picked up the charm bracelet. "You can add to this, but I got you a few already." I took the bracelet from him and examined it, the silver bracelet held two charms on it already. First there was a gun and a knife crossed in a X, and a silver heart that said on one side 'love' in fancy hand writing and on the other side was 'T+Z' in the same fancy hand writing.

"They are perfect Tony, thank you so much. I love them so much, I feel bad that I have not gotten you anything yet." I said and kissed him again.

"Zi, you have given me the best present of them all. I have you and I will always love you for that, you are so special." Then he hugged me and we stayed embraced and I leaned agent him.

"Tony, I love you so – " I was cut off by my phone ringing. I got up from Tony warm embrace and wen to get my phone.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Watch your back." A deep voice said then the line went dead and before I went to join Tony again I looked at the number. Tel Aviv.

""Hay, it was a wrong number I guess, although I t was a number from Israel, so who knows, and who cares." I said as I crawled back next to Tony. Then we put on another movie, there was no shooting or adventure in this one compared to the one that we had earlier so I only half watched it.

We did not finish the movie, instead we went to Tony's bedroom. The room looked just like him, the walls were covered with pictures of cars and girls, how Tony of him.

"Have I told you how much I love you today my Ziva?" Tony asked

"Now we are getting possessive. But you have and I love you too." I said and we Tony kissed me and we continued to kiss until the need for air was overwhelming and we landed on Tony's king size bed.


	11. Morning Sunshine

Morning Sunshine

I woke when I felt warm sun touch my bare back. I opened my eyes and I saw Tony laying, still asleep next to me. I started to remember the night before...wow that was a good night. Tony and I had taken our relationship to the next level, sex. Now I was laying next to the most perfect guy in the world. I got up from the bed, threw on some clothes and grabbed a book from my bag and went to the living room and started to read.

Several minutes later Tony joined me and tried to read over my shoulder and he was failing, quite miserably with it.

"What language is this in Zi?"

"Morning to you too Tony, the book is in Hebrew." I answered.

"Good morning sunshine, how was your sleep?" Tony asked.

"Good" I answered not wanting to tell him that this was one of the few night that I had not had a dream about , Tali or something like that.  
"Good, do you want to go out for breakfast? I know this little place, it is a few blocks away"

"Cool let me grab my bag than we can go." I grabbed my bag and we walked outside and preceded to the bakery. The bakery was small but it had the best Tea that I had ever had. After breakfast we decided to walk around a little. We walked for a few blocks and people were starting to fill up the streets.

_ Boom_

The noise of the bomb filled my ears and I hit the ground. I saw most of the people around me do the same. After 2 minutes I heard nothing, no screaming, no more loud noise, nothing. I got up and looked around.

My hand was on my gun, and I scanned the people and streets near me. Most of the people were still pined to the ground. But there was a man, just walking towards me, not constantly looking over his shoulder, he looked confident in the way that he carried himself and he knew it.

"Shalom Ziva." The man said with out missing a beat, but I did.

"Aaron?" I asked but he did not turn around, then he rounded a corner and vanished. Knowing my old partner he would do his best to never be seen again. After he passed the corner I just kept staring ahead, in the directing that he was last seen going to.

By this time sirens were nearing and they were getting louder by the second. But I still did not move I just continued to have my eyes fixed on the spot that he vanished at. I was about to run after Aaron but I felt a hand touch my back and I turned.

Tony point of view

I heard the bomb go off. I felt myself almost being pushed back when the bomb exploded. I felt myself being forced down by Ziva. I saw most people do the same after us. I feel like time slowed down. I could hear sirens in the distance getting closer, and closer. I looked up, a building engulfed in smoke. I look up and realize that we were only a few yards down from the store that exploded.

After a few minutes I got up, around me most if not everyone was still down. I did not see Ziva in the crowd of people still on the ground.

Only a few minutes later I saw her and she was standing staring off into a direction away from the store that had just exploded. I approached her and put my hand on her back to south her. At first she flinched away from my touch bu then she relaxed to it. But she redirect her gaze from off in the distance.

"Ziva, what happened?" I asked and she did not respond, "Ziva, are you all right." I asked again and then she turned around and fear was written across her face.

"Yes Tony, I am fine." Ziva whispered to me. She had a cut on her forehead that was slightly bleeding and not other psychical harm that I could see. Then she started walking in the direction of my apartment.

"Ziva, where are you going?"

"Back to your apartment, then if it is OK with you can we go back to the beach?"

"Yeah Zi, lets go" I said as we walked away from the ambulances now arriving at the scene.

When we got back to the apartment Ziva took a shower to get the now dried blood of her face. While she was in the shower it gave me time to think. What did she know that she was not telling me? Was this bomb meant to kill Ziva, like the one that killed Tali?

I did not know the answers to the many questions that were swimming in my mind. But I knew that Ziva knew what happened and she was going to try with everything she has to keep it from me.

Ziva returned from her shower with her bags in her hand and a nasty looking cut on her forehead. "You ready to go Tony?" Ziva asked quietly with the utmost urgency in her voice.

"Yeah, let me grab my bag then we can go." I ran and to my back then we walked outside and got my car and stared driving out of the city.

The entire ride back it looked like she was on the edge on her cliff, just waiting for the green light to jump off. The second that we pulled into the parking lot near my house she go tout of the car, grabbed her bags, said goodbye and started walking quickly to her own house.

I was lonely for the rest of the afternoon. I tried everything to keep my busy, but it all got boring so fast. After 3 hours I was starting to worry where Ziva had gone. Form the moment that she shad goodbye, I had not seen since then. My only thought was 'don't leave Zi'.

Around diner time Ziva finally walked into my beach house where I was making dinner for myself, hoping that Ziva would come over. When she walked into my house she looked frazzled, worried and disorganized. Not qualities that I would ever associate with Ziva. Her hair was a little messy, ans tried to cover the cut on her head, with her hair, but it was not working. She had put a bandage on it probably hoping that it would stop the cut to start bleeding again.

"Hay Tony, what are you making?" She asked, like she had not been gone for a few hours and I did not know where she was.

"Grilled chicken salad, want some?" I asked, trying to sound nice and not worried about where she was.

"Yes, that would be grate. Tony I'm sorry about not telling you where I was after you brought me home, for that thank you." Ziva said and smiled.

"Yeah, I was starting to get worried?"

"I had to do some things to take care of, but they are all finished now, I just need to relax now."

"Anything you need Zi." I said and smiled to her.

Ziva point of view

The rest of the night was quiet and peaceful. Just Tony and I, just the way that I wanted t. We watched the Notebook, one of my favorite new American movies and ate popcorn. Being with Tony was relaxing compared to what I was doing earlier. I was making heated phone call, and emails that consumed my afternoon and did not allow me to see Tony.

Throughout the night with Tony I could not get the hate full words that my father said to me earlier :

"You are being irresponsible Ziva, America has made you soft."

I am pretty sure that my father is A) still very mad at me or B)this is all part of his evil plot to get me to come home. I was leaning towards a mixture of the both, although B might over power A by a bit. I knew that my father wanted me home with him desperately but I loved my mother and my new home. It was so relaxed, no target practice, no emergency missions, no trainings, and no kill contracts to for fill.

I wanted to stay in this paradise forever. I never want to ever leave, from the Beach to my mother and mostly Tony, I never wanted to leave.

Tony point of view

When we had nothing important to say to stayed silent. We did not fill the time with useless conversation, we stayed silent and we just looked at each other. I could tell by her body language that she just wanted to be with me, to lay next to me.

"I love you Tony. Forever and always, I will always love you Tony." Ziva said after at least a hour of pure silence.

"I love you too Ziva, don't ever doubt that." I said, then Ziva snuggled up to my side and we both fell peacefully asleep.

Morning came too soon as it did ever night. The sunlight that touched my face work me. With one of my arm I searched the other half of the bed for my night companion. The space next to me was ice cold, well as cold as a bed would be would be in the middle of winter, not in mid July.

My eyes shot open and I sat up. She was not there. He shoes and cell phone were gone. The pillow still had the shape of her head on it. On the nightstand, next to the bed I saw a note. On the side facing me I saw Tony scowled in her neat handwriting. I opened the note, most of the page was covered with her handwriting.

Tony,

I can't do this any more.

I hate myself for putting you

in constant danger.

You were never meant to get mixed up in my crazy world.

If you can even call it that, I was built for Mossad,

for killing, not like you, the life that you live is different.

Don't come looking for me.

So I am leaving.

America, my mother, and you.

I will miss you.

I will always love you.

Forever and always

Ziva

Forgive me

I had to reread the letter over a few times for me to fully understand what she was saying. She had left, and form what I got... she would not becoming back anytime soon.

The second that I realized that I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to her beach house, hoping with every thought that she would still be there. I profusely knocked on the door only to find it unlocked. It did not look like anyone was home. Becky was probably on another business.

I ran up the stairs to Ziva's room. It was empty, well all of her possessions at least. I looked ever where and nothing was there. I guess that Ziva did not want anyone to know that she was here, even for a second. I sat on her bed and saw another note.

Tony,

If you are reading this then you might of thought

that I might still be here.

But if you are reading this I'm not.

And yes I left,

No I am not coming back.

Forgive me

Love forever,

Ziva

She had left. She had left me. Why was this so hard for me to absorb this information. I had broken up with plenty of girls before, and felt nothing, but not her, I wanted her, so much.

Eventually I left her room, her house and went home. I cold not be here anymore. This is the house we spent the summer in. I packed a bag or two, garbed my car keys and left.

I drove straight to New York City. No stopping, I drove almost as crazy as Ziva. But when I got finally arrived in New York City, I did not know why I was in such a rush to get there. I had nowhere to be. I had no one to see. I was alone again, I was a play boy, a sports guy, and usually popular. I was surrounded with people when I didn't want it, but when I was alone no one came.

Ziva Point of View

In every persons life there comes a time where they go agents what they want and instead do what you common sense is telling you. Even if it means leaving the one that you really love.

The airport was crowded after I checked my bags. As I made my way to my terminal, less and less people were around. I guess no one rally wanted to go to Israel. It is a small war zone, so I could understand why less people would be going. I still had a little over an hour before my plane was going to take off.

I had told Tony not to come looking for me. That was my only wish for him. Over many years I had realized that people that get close to me, always tend to get hurt, or worse. Tony needed a different fate than death.

"Flight 1897 to Tel Aviv boarding now." I got up and entered the semi crowded plane. It only took a few minutes until we were going to take off, into the open sky.

"Goodbye Tony, forever and always, I love you." I whispered to myself as the plane lifted off the ground into the sky.


	12. Hello Again 12

Hello Again

It had been 12 years. 12 painful years. 12 years of life. 12 years of hook ups and break ups. 12 years of birthdays, Christmases, spring breaks. 12 years of wondering if she would ever return. It had been 12 very long years since I had last seen her, the love of his life. He tried to more on but that did not work out that well.

12 years of training. 12 years of life. 12 years of missions. 12 years of getting the bullet dead in the middle of the target when practicing. 12 Hanukkahs. 12 years of life's lost at my expense. 12 years was too long. 12 years crept by at some times and speed up at others. It had been almost 12 years since I had last seen him.

All the words that filled each others mind were about each other. Nothing could stop Ziva from thinking about him, when she was instructed to be thoughtless. Nothing could stop Tony from thinking of her when he was in another relationship.

Love was powerful, it could control all. 12 years had past, and only a few months of memory to fill the 12 years of thought.

I knew what I was getting into, at least on a professional level, on personal one I was clueless.

_Bing_

I stepped out of the elevator and walked over to a section of desks. I knew who I was expecting to see, but I was still in shock when I first saw him.

Sitting at his desk was Tony DiNozzo, he had not changed in the past 12 years. It looked like he was busy so I stoop in front of him and waited. When he looked up, I think his eyes almost poped out of his head, and he just stared.

"Hello Again Tony."I said but he still made no recognition that I was standing there, he just stared. "Tony, do you remember me?"

"Hay Zi, it has been 12 years." Tony finally spit out.

"Yes Tony, how have you been?"

"Good in general, but my partner was just killed so that is not so good." Tony said and I nodded. "Wait, it has been 12 years, why are you here? I mean you had 12 years up to this point to look for me, that is what you are doing, right?"

"I admit that I have been thinking about you, but that is not the meaning behind my visit. I am here with Mossad to settle some knotted hair."

"It is 'ruffled feather' Zi, and you have not gotten any better with you American idioms." Tony observed.

"Yeah all my time in different countries does not help that I am no good at them ether." Then we both laughed.

"All right so why are you really here?"

"Itching to get rid of me already Tony?"

"You got one right, and no, I just have work to do, so why are you here?"

"I told you Mossad and I need to talk to Special Agent Gibbs."

"My boss is not here at the moment Zi, is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Trying to get rid of me Tony."

"No, of course not." Tony said and be smiled at me, something that I had only dreamed of in the past 12 years.

"Anyway you can't help me, I need Gibbs."

"Ziva, you can tell me anything, so tell me now." Tony said getting a little mad.

"All right then, I am here to tell Gibbs to stop looking for a undercover, Mossad officer."

"The Ari that killed Kate is Mossad, and the same Ari is your brother Ari?"

"Yes Tony, he is the same brother. If you have seen him, he has not changed much over the past years."

"Why didn't I see this before, I had been looking at his picture for months." Tony said to himself and I made my way over to the desk next to him to sit. Time passed, and nether of us talked. I knew the he was remembering the summer that we spent together because he has a silly happy look pasted on his face. I was also remembering summer, those were happier times. Why did I have to leave Tony and my perfect summer? Oh right I 'needed to', now that I think about it, Mossad would be fine if I stayed little longer.

The next few days were very long. I stayed at NICS with Tony, Gibbs and Tom. They were the team. I was really never part of a team, I was always with people, but I never got to the trusting part, the Tony's team had gotten to a long time ago.

One of the days Gibbs approached me and asked me to back him up. He asked me something that was quite different. He asked me to back him up, if Ari tried to kill him.

I had killed a lot of people, but I always wondered what it would be like to kill some one that you love and trust. After that cold rainy night in Gibbs basement I knew. It felt like a part of me was being torn out, that part with Ari, and Tali, now I had no one.

After I killed Ari I escorted the body back to Tel Aviv. I kept telling myself what my father had said to me not even a week before.

_ "Your next target is an officer who went rouge and is now in Hamas, Ari. He must be die." _

My fathers words hurt. They cut me like with my favorite knife, I would have the word scares forever.

My father did not attend the funeral, that is how much he 'cared' about his family. I had, had enough of my father and his controlling ways.

So I left...again. This time it was with his consent. This time like the last, I left out of anger. I needed to leave. Too long in a place and I get too comfortable, even my home away from home...Mossad.

Getting on the plane, somewhat knowing what I was going to do. I arrive at the office and I wait. After what seams like hours people start showing up. Although none of them that came through the elevator was the people that I was looking for.

_Bing_

Tony finally came. He looked life he had a very bad hangover. His hair was messy and he was only really half dressed. He did not notice me at first. I had to start talking for him to be broken from his trance of trying to brush his teeth.

"Good morning Tony." I said and Tony's head shot up like a bullet and he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Ziva? What are you doing here again? I mean I am always happy to see you but why again?"

"Nice save there Tony, but I unlike you are ready and waiting to start work." He started staring at me again like I had 4 heads.

"You work at NCIS?"

"Yes"

"What about Mossad and your father?"

"I am a liaison officer, as in I am still part of Mossad." He was still shocked when McGee walked in.

"Tony... " McGee said and turned and when he saw me he said "Ziva, good morning." Then McGee looked at Tony for en exclamation and of course he had none. "Ziva, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"Wow Gibbs keeps both of you in the light." I said to them.

"Its dark Zi." Tony told me.

"I am waiting to start working with you." I said and McGee almost looked as shocked as Tony by Tony still won, the shocked contest.

"Maybe you should talk to him first, because he tells me everything, he would not just do this." Tony said proudly.

_Bing_

And then the forth member of the team walked into the squad room. Gibbs did not look surprised to find Tony, half way done brushing his teeth and McGee just staring, very confused. When he saw me he was surprised, although it was very hard to read, like with all the times I saw him.

"Special Agent Gibbs" I said then extended me hand to him, he took it still sort of looking confused.

"Ziva, what are you doing here?"

"I have been asked that about 3 times this morning. But for the last time I am here and waiting to start working with you." I answered and by now McGee had gotten use to the idea, but Gibbs was not. In a way he looked mad but happy in a different way. "Here are my orders from the Director." then I handed my envelope to Gibbs. Then as soon as he opened it and Gibbs ran off to Jenny's office.

After Gibbs left, McGee went to his computer and Tony and I sat back down at the desks opposite each other. For the entire time he stared at me, like I was hiding something,and he was looking for something that did not exist.

After years of training I had finally mastered the skill, and Tony tried to keep reading but all he found were large empty and blank pages in my long book.. When I first met Tony he was able to read me. But now I was better and for him, I could not see any real improvement.

At that moment Gibbs came walking down the stairs and stopped in front of the bull pen, before Tony, Tim and I.

"Everyone, Ms David will be joining us for some time." Gibbs said loud and clear. Then Gibbs went back to his desk. McGee looked like he saw this coming. On the other hand it looked liked Tony was a cross between jumping out of his skin happy or pissed enough to yell at every one. Although happiness over took the other feeling and he smiled at me like he use to do 12 years ago.

From that smile on I knew that me working here was going to be interesting for me and the rest of the team, especially Tony. All the time that we were going to spend together, day and night all the time working, could not hide it any more.

I still loved Tony, I never stopped.

Tony point of view

I sill love you Ziva, I never stopped, I hope that I will have the courage to tell you that one day.

THE END

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT

READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
